The Legend of Zelda: What Happened? Sage Saga
by mickeylink
Summary: This Saga is Part of The Legened of Zelda:What Happened? But i dont Want to put these in until i get to them in the story. The Summary is the same as What happened. I Also for got to say i dont own Zelda but i do own all the games
1. The Sages Boardem

**What Happened?**

**The Sages Boardem**

**The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time**

As our hero sleeps in the temple of sages, the sage of light is having the hardest fight of his life... the fight of boardem.

"Damn I'm so board... this kid has been asleep for six years now. What is taking him so long to wake up? I know, I'll make Link look like a girl! That'll teach him to wake up sooner... The light sage smirked

"Ha ha ha ha! So funny! Put these on him... pierce this here... ha ha ha ha ha ha! He looks like a girl ha ha ha ha!" He then took a nice long look at Link. He has tights on and both his ears are pierced. His clothes are smaller and it looks like he's was wearing a miniskirt.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha there's still another eight months left..."

(Eight months later)

Link awoke from his slumber with a big "YAWN" "good morning Link" said the sage of light.

Link looked stunned for a minute before yelling "I NEED TO PEEE!!!" Link then turned around and ran to the pee off the edge of the platform. "Ahhh much better..." Link said relieved

"Link..." the sage started

"What? Where... WHERE IS ALL MY STUFF?!" Link asked

"Well..."

(Flash back)

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm gonna put his boomerang with his little sword and I'll cut down all the Deku sticks... GO!" the sage threw the boomerang and did end up cutting down all the sticks "YES!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Just then the boomerang hit the waterfall and fell down into the abyss. "Damn..."

(Normal)

"Ugh... you can't use some of your items any more!" The sage quickly lied

"Oh..." Link said.

"Link look at yourself! Your all grown up!" said Navi

"AHH! How come I'm dressed like a girl? And where's my shield?!" Link yelled anger rising.

"Ugh... well let's just say that fire doesn't go well with it." Said the sage.

"Where are my beans?" Link asked

"Well... I got hungry. In seven years you get kinda hungry." Said the sage with the floating stomach.

"What about my bracelet?" Link asked with his madness reflected in his eyes.

"well..." the sage started.

(Flash back) 

"Oooooh shiney!!" **SMASH **"Oops... I've destroyed it. AHH! His trap-stopper blew up... well he wont remember about that anyways..." the sage sighed "Well there's about another seven years of sitting here."

(Normal) 

"Umm... Its time to start your new quest to stop Gannon. Take this medallion, it contains my power. It will help you to defeat him." Said the sage.

Light then sounded Link and took him back to the temple of time.


	2. Sage In The Forest Temple

**The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time: What Happened?**

Sage In The Forest Temple

Saria was running for the forest temple to stop the evil within. "I'm going to stop the evil in the forest temple," said Saria

"Don't go!" yelled the Kokori. She said nothing in reply but instead kept going.

She traveled through the lost woods to get to her hide out witch was where the forest temple was located. She walked and sat on her stump wondering how to get up to the temple. Once her adrenaline ran out, she fell to her knees from being attacked earlier by the monsters in the sacred meadow.

Medo appeared with a fairy witch he gave Saria "here" he said.

The fairy flew around her healing her wounds. "Thank you." She said. She stood back up "can you do me a favor? Block the way in from every one until I get back."

"Ok" Medo replied then quickly ran off to block the path.

Saira entered the temple asking, "where's Link? We need you!" no sooner had she spoken than a young man jumped down in front of her.

"You have a long journey to overcome," said the strange lad that looked a little too much like a girl. "Soon the hero of time will come and save the forest"

"Who are you?" asked Saria. The young lad did not answer instead, looked up and jumped into the air disappearing.

"Who was that?" Saria said to herself as she continued into the temple. She went through a small hallway and looked around the room she had entered. She saw a lift in the center of the room. She was almost in the lift when two Poes attacked her. There was a purple one and a red one.

She tried dodging them but her attempts failed. She was attacked and burned on both sides but things were only about to get worse. Two more Poes appeared a blue and a green one. They were also about to join the fray when Saria felt something well up from inside her.

She felt as if something inside her was calling out, like a long slept power ready to be released. As the Poes came in for the final blow Saria shot a green light out of her and blasted it at the Poes. The withered and turned into four flames.

She quickly entered the lift and took it down. There she entered a room with the same picture on each side of the wall.

"I feel an evil presence in this room, this must be where the evil that disturbed our forest is" she said. She noticed something an evil shadow came out of the floor. It was a dark figure of her beloved friend Link, except it looked grown up!

The dark shadow spoke in a deep raspy voice. **"L.I.N.K.** **LINK. SAGES." **It rose its head locking its black soulless eyes on Saria it smiled a sadistic smile as it struck towards her. However before it could lay a hand on her a light shot out from the darkness of this... Shadow Link.

Saira saw a vision of the real Link heading for the forest temple. As quickly as it came, the vision vanished along with the shadow Link.

Just as shadow Link disappeared a darkened figure popped out of one of the portraits. **"So you are the sage of the forest?" **said the dark figure who appeared to be a man on a black horse with eyes as red as blood.

As Saria sat in fear and confusion, She felt a terrible darkness within him so she ran but when she got there, the lift was up. She released the Poes from the flames and the lift came down. Saria felt a presence she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her long lost friend had returned. "The hero Link!" she quickly hurried to the top to see him on more time unfortunately when she got up to the top she was too late. He had left into another door.

So Saria went looking for him but as she entered the door, a new one appeared so she went there. "What is that... is it calling me?" she asked herself. She had a last look over her shoulder and entered the green glowing door.

Saria was suddenly on top of the temple and there was a voice calling to her saying "for one final task help Link defeat the Stalfos." No sooner said then two Stalfos appeared.

Saria fought with them and was getting no hits on them. "AHHH! I'm going to die!" she screamed. She looked down at her feet to realize she was on an elevator. The Stalfos jumped for the attack and Saria dodged their swords. Then she activated the elevator see Link at the bottom destroying a Stalfos of his own.

"I must go now Link we shall meet again." Then a green light appeared around her and she turned into a green light telaproting to the temple of sages to await for Link to come.


	3. Sage of the Gorons

The legend of Zelda :What happened?

The legend of Zelda : Ocarina of time

**Sage of the Gorons **

"Link son, take this fire tunic. Give it to the Dongo buster when he comes." Said the leader of the Gorons. "Now I'll take my leave."

"Dad before you go... **Let's dance**." Said Link-goro. Music started to play from an unknown source. To the Gorons, it sounded like an unknown land of grass. It is a very catchy tunes but also very magical. As the two danced in a funny and odd fashion, out hero arrives at the bottom of Death Mountain

The music stopped and the father left. He pulled on the giant stature to open the passageway that was hidden inside his room, pulling it closed as he went through. He was on his way to the fire temple. The young Goron rolled up into a ball crying on the way up to the second floor, knowing all too well that may have been the last time he'll ever see his father again.

King Darunia entered the fire temple and entered the room on the left. In that room there was a Goron that was trapped in a jail dug out from the rock.

"Brother! I will try to free you!" Darunia said in fear of his people.

"No!" The shaking Goron shouted. "You must destroy the evil dragon! Destroy the evil in this cave!" the Goron said with out unrolling himself from his protective ball. "Worry about us after, even if we escape no one will be safe until that beast is sleighed!"

"You are right... I will enter and destroy that evil dragon!" Darunia said. He then turned and jumped across to the huge door that had a gold lock on it. Darunia walked up to the door and was about to unlock it when the door behind him opened with a loud creaking noise.

Scared, Darunia turned around ready for a fight, but thankfully he didn't need to. Standing there was Link and Navi.

"Thank the goddesses it's him!" Darunia said to him self. "Brother! I've been meaning to have a man to man talk with you!" Darunia then explained all that happened leading up to his decision to enter the temple. He asked Link to save his people while he went into battle the dragon.

Darunia then went and opened the door and went inside the room where the evil dragon dwelled.

Yet the lock still held firm even after being opened. "Why is it he can enter there without any problems but I have to go through the whole place to find the key?" Link mumbled "On top of that I have to do his job and save HIS people and..." Link exited the room mumbling and complaining.

In the room there was a simple platform surrounded by lava and in the middle was a dark shadow that took the form of Link. So I'll have to destroy this darkness to get to the dragon? So be It." as Darunia approached the dark form the ground shook and a mighty dragon of fire rose from the lava.

The dragon let out a viscous roar as Dark Link jumped onto the beast's mouth. The shadow seemed to spread outwards and fuse with the dragon. Now the dragon was twice the size Darunia and had an even darker aura around it.

It had parts of mix-matched dragon and Dark Link. It looked as if shadow Link had a dragon head hat with the lower jaw coming out from the bottom of his neck, making it look as if his head would be eaten at any moment. The dragon's body went all the way down his back with its fiery mane swirling around his body. As the flames licked his arms, they rapped around turning his arms into fire itself. The swirling flames rapped around his body and spread outward as bright red wings of fire spread out from his back. As he opened his mouth more fire spewed from it quickly disappearing turning into black smoke.

Darunia let out a loud battle cry as he attacked with a mighty punch. The attack hit the beast, knocking it off balance and irritating it. The dragon let out a roar as it jumped into the lava setting the ground ablaze. The beast quickly reemerged out of the rock platform leaving a hole that led straight into the lava below. It attacked Darunia from behind making him airborne. He quickly positioned himself and struck back.

"Ha! Got you!" Darunia said as he punched straight through the foul beast. The powerful attack separated the dragon and shadow Link. The dragon quickly snapped out of his daze and dove into the rock creating yet another hole.

Shadow Link righted himself and landed on his feat right in front of Darunia his blood red eyes locked on him. **"S.A.G.E.S." **The shadow said as it lunged forward attacking. Darunia went to guard but something stopped him. Something was building up from within him. A fiery blast spread outward from Darunia sending the shadow away.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked no one in particular. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a blue light enveloped him. Darunia tried to fight the light as it lifted him up and away. "NO! I didn't yet destroy the dragon!" He screamed as he was being teleported to the temple of sages.


	4. The Temple of Water

**The Legend of Zelda: What Happened?**

**The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time**

**The Temple of Water**

It had been seven years since the king of evil froze over the Zora's Domain. Sheik entered upon the scene picking at the ice trying to save the Zora princess. "Ahh...AHH! Wh-what? Where am I? Said the girl once she regained consciousness.

"You were frozen in the ice, although strangely you still grew..." Said the mysterious Sheik.

Princess Ruto stood up and looked around seeing nothing but ice. "Who... Who has done this?! Was it that evil man Gannondorf?!" she asked a sad look on her face.

"Yes... Gannondorf has gained the Triforce of power, and he used that power to summon an evil monster into the water temple." The young man said. A look of horror was clearly expressed on Ruto's face as she ran off with Sheik in close pursuit. They ran out of the domain and went towards the ice temple..

"I know how to get to the water temple fast, I'll go and stop this monster" Ruto said jumping into a small under water cave. Before Sheik knew what she was doing, she was gone.

Sheik heard footsteps coming from inside Zora's domain. It was Link headed up the path in Zora's domain. He didn't want to be seen by Link here so he used his Sheikah magic to disappear into the ice temple.

Princess Ruto swam into a dark cave until the water was no more then a little leak. She jumped out of a hole into the wall into the water temple. There was a Zorian guard standing right where the Princess came out.

"Princesses Ruto? Why have you come?" The Princess looked him over closely. He had a blue sword with a blade that resembled the waves on the lake on a windy day. He had a gold helmet and a gold chest plate. His fins were all blue with three white stripes showing his rank.

The Princess told the knight her story and he was profound by it. "Wow.." he said in awe "so the whole kingdom is frozen solid? I was wondering why I wasn't relieved of my position... I must go do something." He said courage boiling in his heart. "For the pride of the Zoras I will stop this evil monsters and save out king!" The guard lifted his sword up over his head in courage. The princess nodded and they both headed into the temple.

At first the battles were small and easy but soon bigger monsters started coming out. The knight pushed Ruto back and pulled out his sword. Three dark-knights stood menacingly in their way. The middle knight was the head knight so the Zora guard attacked him first.

"HRAAAAAAA!" screamed the knight as he attacked the dark-knight, unfortunately the dark-knight pulled out his own sword and slashed the Zora knight across the face, knocking out a few teeth as well as damaging the right side of his face.

The force of the hit knocked him back leaving a trail of blood as he slid back. A pool of blood lay on the floor where he stopped. His face now dyed a deep crimson as the blood continued to gush from his facial wound.

Despite his injury, the Zora knight got back up. He griped his sword tightly as he put all his power into a mighty slash. The Zorian sword ripped into the dark-knights armor and went straight into his flesh. The dark-knight coughed up a lot of blood before toppling over face up, his now lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

The Zora knight stumbled and blood ran down his body and dripped off his arm. He looked to the princess quickley then back to the dead dark-knight. "Ha... Hah...Huh..." he caught his breath and footing.

"I... I have no more...energy left in me..." The dark-knights started charging. "But as least I could help out a little bit..." The zora knight shut his eyes knowing it was all over for him. They drew their swords up and just as they were about to deliver the final blow, a blue light shined shooting out and obliterating the dark-knights.

When the blow didn't come the Zora knight opened his eyes to see the princess and the blue glow around her starting to die down. "Pr-princess what is that magic?" he said stunned.

Not knowing what had happened Ruto stood there confused and didn't answer. They decided to move on until they could find a safe place to rest and recuperate. Once they found a place to rest Ruto helped the hurt knight get somewhat bandaged before they went on the move once again.

They went on and eventually came upon a spot to change the water level the knight examined the symbol before saying, "We must play the song of the royal family to lower the water level."

"I will swim down to find it out hold on" said Ruto as she jumped into the water. She swam down three levels and when she finally got to the ground, she came face to face with Link.

'Ahh crap, its her...' thought Link as Ruto said her greetings. She quickly told him to follow her up to the place where he could change the water level. As she got to the top a shadow appeared before the sage. He grabbed Ruto as well as the knight and quickly disappeared into a billow of black smoke.

"LI...NK..." the shadow said in a raspy voice before it completely disappeared.

The princess awoke in a large dark room with dark Link watching her and the Zorian knight. The knight got to his feet and began attacking the dark shadowy figure.

Slash. Clang. Bang. Whip. The blade of the knight bellowed through out the room echoing off the damp walls. Despite the knight's effort however he lost the battle. No matter how much the knight slashed at the figure, nothing seemed to effect it.

The blade would easily glide through the figure making it seem as it was made of only smoke and water, but it would rejuvenate its self each time. The dark figure looked upon the knight with an almost board expression as he slashed away. Finally, fed up and board of the knight shadow drew his sword. In one quick slash, he took off the knight's head.

"NOOOOO!!!" Ruto screamed. Her power began rising with her anger. A bright flash and a water ball appeared making the allusion of a tree and an endless abyss. Then Ruto was lifted up and away by the blue light. As she floated up and away, she saw Link enter the room and walk over to the tree. He walked around the room a bit before being attacked by his dark shadow.


	5. Shadow Sage

The legend of Zelda OOT : what happened

escape the shadows

Outside of the water temple dark link barley made it out of his battle with his true counterpart.

"LLLIIINNNNKKKK" he rasped out. "MORE... MORE POWER... NEED... MORE... POWER!!" he stood for a moment staring into the distance. "SHADOW WELL... IN WELL POWER... POWER IN WELL..." He said as he sped off to Kanoroko village to obtain more power from the well.

In Ganon's tower Ganondorf was watching Link destroy another one of his master beasts. "Damn, he destroyed another one! I might have underestimated the boy..." he said with malice and a mad look in his eye. "Ahh... the other boy, Sheik is in Kanoroko village eh? Well no matter, my shadow will stop him and his little sage friend Impa..." Ganondorf let a small malicious smile escape his lips.

"SAGES" Shadow Link was at the well staring down through the darkness to the bottom where Sheik and Impa were. A small evil grin spread across his cheeks. Shadow jumped down quietly and slashed at Impa in the back. Impa gasped as Shadow ran into the depths of the well. Impa quickly regained herself and chased in right after Shadow Sheik following quickly behind.

They all ran into a room where there was a big opened chest and a cave like surrounding. "ACCA...KALLA...MALLAA...MELLO... ZUPON! AZOOP.. CON... SOIN... ZON... PREE! WADOO...ZAMOO!" Dark Link chanted in an ancient language to summon the darkness.

Dark Link screamed the last word and the ground began to rumble. Two big grotesque hands came out of the floor and a bunch of blue goo. The goo came up and surrounded Shadow sucking him into a big black monster. He let out a loud roar that shook the whole well.

Sheik and Impa fell back from the force but quickly got up and ran out of the well. "I'll try to seal off the well so this beast can not escape!" Impa called out putting a new seal on the bottom of the well. Unfortunately her attempts were in vain as dark Link barreled past her and escaped. Sheik and Impa quickly ran out of the well and into the village to try to catch it.

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Another roar went out from Shadow shaking the whole village. He floated up a bit and sent out a massive fire blast to attack Impa.

Impa managed to dodge the blast but it hit a few houses instantly catching them on fire. He shot another blast at Sheik and he dogged as well however, the same thing happened as before as the other half of the village was now aflame.

"No!!" screamed Sheik "we must stop him from doing anything more!!"

"Agreed!" Impa yelled back over the raging fires. "I will go to the shadow temple and seal his powers away in there!" Impa screamed and took off running towards the graveyard. She was half way up the stirs when she turned and stopped "Remember! When Link comes give him the Nocturne of shadows!." she yelled back and took off again leaving Sheik to try to stop the beast.As Impa ran into the temple The Shadow beast grabbed her.

"No I can't get free." Impa struggled to get free but her efferts were for none. Then she relised that while Dark Link was In the shadow beast will never be beaten so at the price of her human form she sent her self and Dark Link to the Realm of Light and sendding Bongo Bongo back into the well. But Impas power had weekend doing so and the seal that locked the well and kept the beast Bongo Bong in the well broke and he was relised into the world once more.

"I will get out of hear sooner then you think." The voice said in the Realm of Light.


End file.
